dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryun
Ryun is a fictional fan made character from the also fan made Dragon Ball AF series. Overview Ryun is one of the main characters from the fan made Dragon Ball AF fantasy series. With short spiky reddish-brown hair and his trademark blue outfit, Ryun is known for his serious attitude, protective personality, love of rivalry (specifically Seireitou) and eating. He has remarkable intuition at seeing the good in others in spite of their actions, though his capacity for forgiving his enemies is lacking. His staggering power is simultaneously reined in and enhanced by his fierce loyalty and morality. He stays calm in bad situations, but still helps and allow others to know that he cares. He is the smartest out of the New Z Fighters but he doesn't brag about it. He has no ego, rather confidence in what he does, though not enough to bother anyone. He prefers not to take control of a situation ,but can if someone asks him to. Because of this, many people incorrectly assume him to be somewhat stupid, although once he has a basic understanding of things he learns very quickly. His most is pushing himself beyond his capabilities, and never giving up even when the odds are stacked against him. Despite his almost limitless power, spirit, and courage, Ryun has one true fear: spiders. He showed his fear for them many times in Dragon Ball AF. Ryun iss an exceptionally strong Saiyan, and has the potential to be one of the most powerful to have ever lived. The fact that Ryun was able to stand up to Haifeiru and fight on par with Goku for a time demonstrate his superior abilities. Ryun's skill with the sword was also great enough for him to defeat all of Goku's training exercises. Due to his instruction under Goku, Ryun was highly proficient in using Kamehameha, Instant Transmission, and Flight, as well as being a master in the field of sword combat. Ryun's proficiency with Kamehameha is such that he was able to, at great personal effort, redirect a free-falling meteor just enough so that it missed killing him. However, like most beings, Ryun has a set amount of weaknesses that equal his many strengths. Though he is able to use advanced Saiyan forms, his energy has been known to drain quickly once he enter Super Saiyan or above. Once he mastered the Full-Power Super Saiyan state, it became Super Saiyan 2 and above that would drain his stamina quickly. He also becomes extremely tired if he exerts too much effort. But if he has to use the effort, he will. Biography Ryun was born sometime in 1992 A.D. on Earth. He is the great-grandson of Gohan, thus making him Goku's great-great grandson. His biological father is unknown. He also has an a younger cousin named Tora and another cousin (on Goten's side of the family) named Goku Jr.. Who his mother was is also never revealed. Forms Super Saiyan Ryun finally realized that the only way for him to become a Super Saiyan is for Goku to fight him at full power. The reluctant Goku then flies up, turns Super Saiyan, and prepares to fire a Kamehameha wave at Ryun. He does so and Ryun is able to hold it off. While blocking it, Ryun is sick of not being able to achieve his goals. He then remembers every time he was in danger and his friends helped him, but he wasn't able to help them when it's the other way around. This rage proves to be what Ryun needed, for he fed off of the rage and finally transformed into a Super Saiyan and fires the blast back at Goku. * Full-Power Super Saiyan Super Saiyan 2 During his battle with Reiten, Ryun was pushed to his limit. Even in his Full-Power Super Saiyan state, Ryun was unable to even dent the monstrous Saiyan. Reiten then prepares a powerful energy wave in hopes of killing Ryun and Goku Jr., mocking Ryun's friends and family. When Reiten begins to mock Tora, it sparks an uncontrollable anger in Ryun causing him to transform.Turning into a SSJ2, Ryun finishes him with the Super Kamehameha. Super Saiyan 3 Ryun trains intensively in the time spanning between fights with Reiten and Ragnarök eventually becoming a SSJ3. The energy consumption is so massive that Ryun can only retain this form for thirty minutes. A power like that can kill him. Super Saiyan 4 During the fight with Ragnarök, Ryun stares at the full moon and becomes a Golden Great Ape. He goes on a rampage but is calmed by Tora and Seireitou, after which he transforms into a Super Saiyan 4. In this form, he is on par with Ragnarök's second state. Super Saiyan 5 This is the transformation of a Saiyan that goes beyond the Super Saiyan 4. This form was obtained by Ryun when he experienced the death of Vegeta Jr.. Ryun's overall appearance changes yet again. His tail is easily visible, the hair is longer than when in his normal state (almost as long as a Super Saiyan 3), his eyes become lined (much like Super Saiyan 4), his eye color is now yellow, and silver fur covers almost all of his body from head to toe. As a Super Saiyan 5, Ryun is able to easily surpass all but the most powerful enemies in the final parts of Dragon Ball AF. Techniques and special abilities * Ki Blast: In essence, energy waves are a type of technique where their user utilizes an assortment of ki-based waves, cast from (but not limited to) their palms, fingertips, eyes or mouth. * Continuous Energy Bullet: are a combination of many energy waves fired at a very rapid rate, which causes a lightning speed effect. It is effective for quick, widespread, and massive amounts of damage, but it is very draining on one's own ki level, unless they are powerful enough to avoid the draining effects of this combination technique. * Kamehameha: is formed when cupped hands are drawn to the user's side and the ki is concentrated into a single point between the cupped hands. The hands are then thrust forward to expel a streaming beam of ki energy. The blast can also be used with just one arm. In most variants, the user utters the word "Kamehameha" as he/she charges and releases the attack. * Galaxy Gun: To utilize it, Ryun curls his fingers and places both his hands together at chest level facing the same direction (so that the palm of one hand is on the back of the other exactly like Vegeta's Galick Gun) and then, once enough ki is gathered, he thrusts both hands forward to fire a powerful blast of energy. * Super Galaxy Gun: is a full-powered Galaxy Gun capable of destroying whole planets if charged, and weakening their foundations and causing enormous destruction even when it's uncharged. It was performed by Ryun while in the Great Ape and Golden Great state and may have only been able to be performed by those transformations, as Ryun himself never used the move. * Homing Destructo Disk: The Homing Destructo Disk can be created in pairs, and is able to lock onto the ki signature of a target. As long as the original user maintains their concentration, the Homing Destructo Disk will continue to follow a victim. Once concentration lapses, the attack can wind up anywhere. (A similarity to that of Krillin in the Dragonball Z series) * Afterimage Technique: is an ability to move so swiftly that an image of the technique's user is left behind. Most often it is used to dodge an incoming attack and get behind the opponent to perform a counter-attack. Its usage is not limited to just counterattacks, though. * Garōga Bakuha: Loosely translated as "Wolf Fang Blast," Garōga Bakuha (Wolf Fang Blast) is formed when cupped hands are drawn to the user's side and the chakra is concentrated into a single point between the cupped hands. The hands are then thrust forward to expel a streaming beam of chakra energy (similar to Goku's Kamehameha). There are several versions of this move, including Double Garōga Bakuha, Super Garōga Bakuha, and 10x Garōga Bakuha. * Flight: is one of the most commonly used techniques in the Dragon Ball series. The result of it is that the user manipulates their ki energy so that they can levitate or fly. * Instant Transmission: It allows Ryun and anyone that is in contact with him to instantly travel great distances (from meters to light-years, or even travel between the living world and Other World) just by concentrating on a particular individual's energy signature and 'transmitting' to that being's location. This action is usually accompanied by Ryun placing his index and middle fingers on his forehead to help him concentrate, though if extra time is taken the technique can be performed without this aid. The technique has many practical uses throughout the series. (A similarity to that of Goku using Instant transmission in the Dragon Ball Z series) Category:Saiyans Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Half Breed Saiyan Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Character